Inter House Relations are a pain
by iSnivellus
Summary: Inter House relations take place in Hogwarts. Not everyone is happy with their pairings but they get on with it. Will Harry and Draco be able to do the same? Rated T just incase. In complete looking for a beta/ Co-writer
1. Chapter 1

Friendship's or forced Alliances?

A/N: So this fan fiction is lightly based on another of my fan fictions _'Unexpected Incident's'_ In that story friendship's had been forged over a certian amount of time due to interhouse relations. This story was based after the war however my new story will be based in 6th year, but i will change the storyline that J.K Rowling put in place( because then Moony and Severus are still alive.) Also the period of time will be longer in this story. Any way i hope you enjoy .

**Discalimer**I All property of the great mind of J.K Rowling. (though if i might change the characters personality's slightly.)

**Chapter one**

20/01/1996

Dundgeon's.

Draco rolled over in bed with a large yawn as he streched out like a cat, he crawled from underneath the Emerald Green covers and reached for his wand on his bedside table, which stood to the right of his bed. He cast a tempus allowing him to see the time, it was 6:30am. This gave him an hour to do what he needed before his housemates would begin to wake.

Draco climed from his bed and his bare feet hit the cold dundgeon floor. He shivered as cold air whipped across his expossed chest and he rapped his arm's around himself for warmth. He walked gracefully across the room with movements that should not be allowed by some one who has just a moment ago climbed from their bed. He turned when he reached the door to faceBlaise Zabini his best friend and only dormmate who was snoring lightly curled up in a ball under the covers.

With a content sigh Draco turned and left the room heading fo the boy's bathroom. When he arrived he turned on the shower before removing his boxers and stepping under the waterfall of warm water, pulling the curtian shut behind him. He stood under the running water for several minutes before reaching for the bottle of coconut shampoo standing on the side of the shower. He poured a blob of the shampoo onto his hand and masauged it into his scalp making sure to cover every strand of shoulder length blonde hair. He rinsed of the shamppo then repeated this action before aplying conditioner and washing his body with soap before he reluctantly stepped from under the warm water and wrapped himself in a fluffy green towel and made his way to his dormroom.

Draco finished pulling on his tight black jeans minutes before Blaise sat bolt upright in his bed and looked round in confusion, until his eye's landed on Draco, standing in his black jeans a towel drapped over his hair. Wet bangs fell over his eyes as he looked at Blaise curiously before shrugging and going back to drying his hair.

"What time is it?" Asked Blaise, voice muffled with sleep.

"7:30. You better get dressed breakfast start's in a halfhour and I want to be in the hall before most of the school." Blaise sighed not bothering to question his friend and left the room to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Draco pulled on his shirt and looked around the empty dorm room pointlessly as he buttoned it up. He pulled out a comb and ran it through his now dry hair (he used a heating charm) not bothering to slick it back, someone had said it looked better down at the welcome feast when he had came joging into the hall with Blaise after the had fallen asleep on the train and no one had bothered to wake them.

By now Blaise had finished in the bathroom and was busy with his shirt. They both pulled on their ties and grabbed their robes and school bags before exiting the dundgeons and heading to the great hall for breakfast.

Gryffindor Tower.

Harry woke at 6:30am to beam's of sun shine pouring across his face through a opening in the curtian's pulled around his bed. He groaned and kicked of the sheets before rolling over and almost falling from his bed. He stood and sighed scratching his bare chest. He looked around the room at his still sleeping dorm mates, then walked over to Neville who was begining to stir being the light sleeper he was.

He whispered for him to go back to sleep and pulled the curtians closed around his four oster before leaving the room and heading for the bathroom. When he entered the room he removed his p-jama bottoms and turned on the shower, he stepped into the shower and quickly washed his hair with the strawberry shampoo he had to borrow form Hermione the other day, due to the fact he ran out. He hurridley washed his body with soap then sat down on the shower floor, pulling his knee's to his chest he lay his head against the cold, hard wall.

He sat like this for a long while until he heared some one enter the room and call his name. He stood and climbed from the shower wrapping a towel securely around his waist before heading towards the sink where he could see Ron brushing his teeth. He picked up his toothbrush and began to scrub his teeth.

"You know mate." Said Ron around his toothbrush. "We all know you have a body only a quiditch player could get, there is no need to walk round shirtless just to show off." He finished placing his toothbrush on the side of the sink.

Harry chuckled and shoved Ron with his hip. "Just 'cause you're jealous." He said removing the toothbrush from his mouth and placing it back in the holder. "Go on, stare you know you want to." Ron just Glared and hit Harry's arm playfully before turning and leaving the room to get dressed, Harry shook his head and smirked after him before following to get dressed himself before heading down to the great hall for breakfast.

Harry and Ron had just reached the entrance hall when the spotted Blaise and Draco coming up from the dundgeon's, they all turned to glare at each other before all walking into the great hall and heading fot their respected house tables. They all sat and Draco grabbed a few slice's of toast and began to remove the crust's before tearing a strip of and placing it into his mouth still glaring at Harry. Harry was busy pouring milk into his cerial bowl when he felt eye's on him he looked up and found Draco Malfoy Glaring at him he Glared right back and the Draco began to shake with laughter, Harry looked down and realised his bowl was empty and there was a puddle of milk on the table. He turned bright red and began to clean up the mess he had made.

Around a hour later all the school was seated and Dumbledore some how mangaed to quiet the room and get the attention of everyone present.

"Goodmorning Student's" He turned to the teacher's table "Proffesors. I will like to inform you all that for the next six month we will be inforcing house unity amoung the student's, and amoung a few of the professor's" here he turned and pointedly look at Remus (Who was now teaching DADA for first through to fourth years, while Severus taught the fith through to seventh year's) and Severus. "You will be sorted into pairs and will spend the remainder of the year with this person. Your teacher's may give you task's through out this time that will test your team work skill's. Now all studen'ts will come forward and i will place the hat on their head. Once this process is complete we will start again and the hat will call out a name of a fellow student from your year and you will be paired with this student. You will share dorm rooms and in lessons you will share table's and all tasks asighned to you durring these lessons. Now we will start with the seventh years and work our ways down." The Seventh years lined up ready to be sorted, while dumbledore turned to Severus and Remus and said "You two will be teaching together i think this will be a good example for the students." His eye's twinkeled with amusment as he turned to his student's.

When it came to the sixth years Pansy was 1st back to the stool and the hat yelled out "Hermione Granger." Both their face's dropped but they both moved towards the most empty table at the side of the room.

When it came to the last four people to be sorted there was only Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy. Blaise stepped up to the stool and the hat screamed "Ronald Weasley."

Both Boys practicly jumped with joy as they did not want o be paired with the other option. Draco and Harry stared at each other and didn't even bother going up to the stool before turning and walking towards the table their year had placed them selfs at.

When everyone had been paired Dumbledore stood and called the school to atenttion. "Now you are all temporarily bonded to your partner. This means you can not be further than 3 meter's away from each other at any giving time or it will be like a magnet and you will be forcibly pulled together."

The Hall was silent then Draco and Harry looked at each other, stood and tried to walk away from each other. After three meter's they both flew towards eachother and ended up in a heap on the floor. Blaise and Ron sighed and stood to help their friends from the floor.

A/N: Sorry I don't have spell check On my computer so any major mistakes tell me and I will fix it.

R&R: Please Review so I know if people like it. Also if you want to see pairings tell me and I will try to work it in. Critisism welcome but try not to be to mean. Hope you enjoy and I will post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N . Characters may act slightly OOC but who cares P ?

**Disclaimer:**All belongs to J.K Rowling but I am going to change the story and characters slightly to fit the story .

**Chapter Two.**

Gryffindor Tower.

"Hurry up, Potter!" Exclaimed Draco, he was lying in Harry's old bed playing with a strange muggle toy, called a 'Toy Car' - which if Draco had known anything about cars he would have realised it was a mini cooper (Red-Typical Gryffindor.) It didn't even move by itself muggles were very strange. At the minute Draco was spelling it to be 'green and silver'-

"Maybe if you didn't just lie there and helped me, we could leave quicker."

"Fine." Sighed Draco as he stood and made his way over to the chest of Drawers Harry was standing at. "What the hell do you want me to do Potter?" He asked the child hood hate still present in his venom filled voice.

"Go to the wardrobe on the other side of the room and take out the clothes." Suggested Harry. "Then lie them on the bed ready to pack." Draco began to climb over the bed, and just as he was clambering of the end of the bed "Wait. STOP." To Late Draco was flung across the room and collided with Harry on the bed, which was lucky considering they had landed on the hard floor last time.

"How the hell does Dumbledore expect us to sleep? and Shower? and go to the bathroom? and get changed? and..."

"Just,stop. I don't think Dumbledore really cares how we do that." Harry sighed and they both untangled themselves and padded over to the wardrobe to get Harry's clothes, before heading back to the bed to pack them. When they placed them on the bed, Harry began neatly folding them and placing them orderly in his trunk.

Harry felt eye's on him and turned to look at Draco. "What now Malfoy?" Harry spat.

"Why are you folding them?"

"Why do you think?"

"But what's the point why not just use a spell?" Asked Draco simply.

"Oh-right." Said Harry quietly. "Well we don't all live in lovely big mansions with house elf and people who love us and help pack do we? I normally packed my own things." Said Harry Chalangee evident in his voice. Draco Just shrugged and said 'sorry 'bout that.' and began to preform the spell that would pack Harry's trunk.

"Right. Let's go." Said Draco picking up one side of the trunk as Harry picked up the other. when they got to the top of the stairs Harry was shocked when Draco let go of the trunk and he lost his balance and fell on the floor. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the trunk before shrinking it and stuffing it into his robes. Harry climbed to his feet less than gracefully. Draco smirked at this and Harry just glared at him as they made their way down to the dudgeons and their newly shared dorm.

Dudgeons- Slytherin Dorms.

"No frigin way." Cried Draco when he flicked on the light's in the dorm. "What the hell is Dumbledore thinking I am not sleeping that close." Harry pushed past him to see what he was on about. In the room there was two wardrobe's a on suite Bathroom and two beds, though the beds may have been one judging on how close they were placed together.

"I guess it's so we don't break the boundary while we sleep." Sighed Harry, Flopping on to one of the beds. Draco gracefully lowered himself onto the other bed. "Can I have my things Malfoy?" Asked Harry. "I would like to unpack." Draco took out the shrunken trunk and tossed it at Harry. "you may have to get off your lazy ass, so I can unpack." Harry said, anger evident in his voice.

"Ugh. Can we please do it after lunch? I'm tiered and I want to sleep."

Harry sighed "fine" he put his trunk on the floor, and rolled over onto his stomach "We have 1 hour 30 min. I will set an alarm."

"Whatever." Mumbled Draco already curling into his covers and finally falling asleep. Harry sighed and did the same.

10 Minutes later Harry was awoken by Draco shouting "I CAN'T SLEEP LIKE THIS."

"What the hell is wrong now Malfoy?"

"I'm bloody uncomfortable." Draco pouted. "Jeans aren't the most comfortable thing to sleep in. In case you hadn't noticed."

"Then change." Stated Harry.  
"How that means we would both have to get out the bloody bed so I could go and get them from the wardrobe."

"Where are they? What do you normally sleep in?" Asked Harry intending to 'accio' them from where ever they were.

"I don't normally sleep in clothes. I wear my frigin boxers."

"Oh..." Said Harry a slight blush on his cheeks. Draco saw this and smirked.

"Forget it" he said, begging to remove his shirt before moving to his jeans.

"Wait...What?"

"Oh get over it Potter. I bet you've seen your dorm mates in their boxers before?"

"Fine, Whatever." Harry sighed and went back to sleep. He woke not long after to hot and uncomfortable. Wondering why he was sleeping in his clothes in the first place he took them off and flung them on the floor in a messy heap. He was just drifting back to sleep when he was forcefully pulled across the room. He landed with an "Omph" on Draco. "What the Hell?"

"I wanted to see if it would still work if one of us was sleeping." Stated Draco. "Obviously it does. Now I know I am very hot and all but could you please get off me this floor is bloody cold." Harry untangled himself from Draco and they both padded back to their beds.

A hour latter Draco woke to an annoying bleeping in his ear. He rolled over then remembered who was in the room when he saw Harry spread across the covers on the second bed, in only his boxer's.

"Wake up you ass." Draco sighed whilst prodding Harry's stomach 'What the hell am I doing?' He asked himself.

"10 more minute's Hermione."

"Potter get your ass out off bed and stop that bloody beeping." Screamed Draco. "And Never call me by that Mudbloods name again."

"Malfoy." mumbled Harry. "shut UP." he sat up and rubbed sleep from his eyes, bright emerald eye's settled on Draco. "And. Never. Use. That. Word. Around. Me. Again." A hint of threat in his voice.

"Fine, whatever." Sighed Draco. "Now will you stop that bloody beeping?" Harry lay back down and rolled onto his stomach reaching under his pillow he pulled out a black alarm clock and turned it off. "What is this." Asked Draco reaching out shyly and taking it from Harry.

"An alarm clock."

"Is it muggle?"

"Yeah, got it from Hermione for Christmas 'cause I am never getting up on time." Harry sighed and climbed from his bed. "Not that it work's to much of a deep sleeper."

"Really? Is that so?" Asked Draco a smirk already working it's way onto his lips.

"You dare do anything."

"Oh. I dare."

"I hate you Malfoy."

"The felling is neutral. Now can we please go and eat."

"Whatever." Said Harry pulling on his Jeans as Draco slipped from his bed and did the same. Before they headed down to the Great hall for Lunch."

--

A/N. You may wonder why they are sleeping so early in the day. It's because they both woke so early and the spell that Dumbledore takes alto of energy from them. They would also most likely be aching from flying across the room and landing on the hard floor so much.

**R&R Pleasssse... Also should I make this a slash fan fiction? If so which pairings although it will most likely have to be a Drarry one if I go ahead with a slash but maybe not. Is there anything you would like to happen in this Fan fiction if so please tell me and I will try to work it into the story. Suggestions are very helpful as is constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Again It all belongs to J.K Rowling.

**Chapter Three.**

Draco and Harry walked Into the great hall side by side, though neither of them looked pleased. They both looked like they had just crawled out of bed - Which technically they had- They wondered over to what used to be the Slytherin table, where Ron, Blaise, Hermione and Pansy were seated. Harry sat next to Ron and Draco chose to sit as far away as possible with out breaking the bond and sat on the other side of Blaise from Ron.

"What the hell have you two been doing?" Asked Blaise

"Sleeping." Grunted Harry.

"I'm guessing you haven't talked out your differences?"

"Obviously not." This came from Draco. "Why would I even try with him." He said glaring at Harry. Harry glared straight back then sighed and picked up a pumpkin pasty from the tray in front of him.

"This is going to be hell." He mumbled to Ron. "I see Hermione has worked out her differences with Pansy." He sighed turning to look at the two happy chatting witches. "How 'bout you and Blaise?" He turned back to Ron for an Answer.

"Never had anything against Blaise."

"Yeah, what makes you think we did? We're best of friends." Blaise said sarcasticly even though he pulled Ron into a one arm hug. "Nah seriously though we have always gotten along but he is a Gryff."

"Yeah and you're a snake." Giggled Hermione from Harry's side.

"I see you have decided to join us?" Commented Blaise.

Harry stared at Draco and mouthed 'What the helllllll?'. 'No idea' mouthed Draco then he glared again. Harry just shock his head and turned back to his Pasty.

After 30 minutes Draco stood. "Ready Potter?" He asked. "I want to go for a Jog then you can UN-pack."

"Jog." Harry spat out the pumpkin juice he had just drank. "Are you mad?"

"Last time I checked I wasn't. Why you scared of a little exercise?"

"Fine. Whatever. Not like I have a choice, lets go." He sighed and stood wiping the crumbs from his robes. They walked from the hall to the great lake then Draco stopped.

"Right once round the lake then back to our dorms?"

"Whatever." Harry mumbled starting of the Jog Draco followed swiftly keeping a small amount of space between then as not to go flying through the air again. "Why did you want to do this?" Asked Harry. Draco was surprised to hear he wasn't even slightly out of breathe even though they had been running at a steady rate for 20 min. Then he remember Harry was a quiditch player and probably had the body to go with it 'What the hell?'

"Something to do and to keep in shape." He said, also not out of breathe.

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"Just wondering why you need to run to keep in shape?"

"You mean you don't run?"

"Nah, I fly and swim."

"Swimming that could be fun." Draco Whispered. "We'll do that tomorrow."

"Right okie then." They had finished their lap round the lake now and the started to slow into a steady walk.

--

_Back in the dorm._

"What time is it?" Asked Draco

Harry looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. "Four. Why?"

"I want a shower." Sighed Draco.

"How are we meant to do that? The shower is on the farthest end of the bloody room."

"Potter why the hell do you think they made shower curtains."

"No fringing way. No. No. . No."

"It's tuff I need a shower and It's either you sit on the other side of the curtain or you will most likely end up with a naked Draco Malfoy on you."

"Ewww. Okay fine."sighed Harry "I need to shower any way I'll go after you."

"Yeah yeah what ever." Mumbled Draco searching for some slacks and a Tee to wear after his shower. Harry decided he better do the same. "Stop right there." Draco almost shouted. "Idiot at least wait so I can move with you and not end up on the floor."

"Oh-Yeah. Sorry."

They both headed for the bath room and Harry sat on the floor. "Close your eyes." Harry locked his eyes shut until he heard the curtain begin pulled shut and the shower being turned on.

"Don't use all the hot water."

"I use cold water so no worry's there."

"Weird" Mumbled Harry. He lay his head against the wall and listened to the water bouncing off the tiles. Before he knew it he was sleeping on the floor. (God is it just me or does he sleep alot? ah well I guess I can pass it of as the nightmares.)

"Potter?" Asked Draco looking round the curtain. He couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Harry curled up in a ball fast asleep. Then he had a great Idea, Harry had said he was a deep sleeper so Draco guessed he would have to wake him up. He climbed from the shower and pulled on his clothes then he walked over to Harry and scooped him from the floor 'Wow he's frigin light' then he dropped him into the shower and turned on the cold water.

"Gah What the hell." Harry leapt from the shower and dove for Draco he knocked him of his feet and pined him to the floor. "What the hell Malfoy." He growled.

Draco just laughed. "you said you were a deep sleeper Didn't think you were that bad."

"Wait. How the hell did you even get me in there."

"You're very light." Mumbled Draco. "Now get off me I just got dried."

Harry pushed himself from the floor and began to peel of his wet clothes, when he got to his boxers he stared at Draco and Draco shut his eye's still smirking.

Harry climbed into the shower and turned the water so it was warm.

"Next time can you just hit me or something?" He asked Draco.

"Sure,sure." Harry picked up his shampoo and poured some into his hand. "Why do I smell strawberry?"

"Ah. Well ... I ran out of Shampoo so I had to get some from Hermione." Whispered Harry happy there was a curtain in the way so Draco couldn't see him blush. Draco just chuckled.

--

_3 hours later_

Harry and Draco had eaten and were lying on their beds doing homework due for tomorrow and the days that followed.

Harry looked over and Draco when he hadn't heard a page turn or the scratch of a quill in a while. Draco's quill was hanging loosely in his hand and he was sleeping lightly against the headboard.

"Malfoy?" Harry picked up a cushion and launched it at Draco "Oi MALFOY."

"What the hell Potter."

"you may want to put things away before you sleep."

"What you not going to do it for me and tuck me in like the saint I know you are."

"Shut it Malfoy. Do it yourself."

"Yeah yeah whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**:Again all J.K Rowling's not mine Yada yada yada.

**Chapter Four.**

Not much happened in the days that followed. Of course Harry and Draco argued... ALOT.

There was one night when Harry and Draco were lying in their beds and Harry began to laugh hysterically. "What the Hell are you laughing at Potter?"

"I just thought." He said between giggles "Professor Snape and Remmy have to share a dorm." That set them both of and soon they were supporting each other and holding their side's which ached from laughing too much...

Other than that nothing much happened until Potions on Monday. No one enjoyed potions any more not even the Slytherin's not now that their beloved head of house taught DADA. Slughorn walked in to the room and began moving things around the desk.

When he was finished he turned to the class and they all went silent. "OK Student's, I have some potions at the front of the class. Each pair come forward and take one potion each." Harry and Draco walked to the front of the class room and took a vial of potion before returning to their table at the back of the room. "Now on of you will take the potion, I suggest it is the one that can handle the taste." Harry reached for the potion but he was to late and Draco scooped it up and drank it all in one. He smirked at Harry then grabbed his arm before falling to the floor along with half the class (Mostly Slytherin's bar Ron.) and began to ... Was he shrinking? When Draco stood he looked about aged four. "okie class. Shrink their clothes." Harry pointed his wand at the four year old Draco that was now pulling at his 10 sizes to big robes and cast a shrinking charm. "They have been reduced to the mental and physical age of four. This is how they were when they were younger." Said Slughorn looking very pleased with him self. Harry felt like punching the man but was distract by a tugging on his pants."

He looked curiously down at Draco who raised his arm's and said "Up."

"No Malfoy I will not pick you up."

"But I want UP." Screamed Draco.

"OK fine but just stop shouting." He bent down and scooped the pouting four year old into his arms before placing him on his hip. "Happy now Malfoy?"

"Yes and my name is Draco. What's yours?"

"Harry" he said before turning to Blaise. "Was he like this when he was younger?"

"Yes he was." He looked down at Ron who had been pulling at his robes and sighed before reaching down and swinging the young child onto his shoulders. The four year old giggled wildly and wrapped his arm's around Blaise neck.

"This is going to be a long week." Sighed Harry.

"Definitely." Said Hermione coming up behind him a four year old Pansy on her hip.

"I want shoulder's." Cried Draco. Harry pulled the tiny snake up onto his shoulders where he smiled happily and said "Fank-you Hawwy." a huge smile on his lips

"Oh-dear-God." Groaned Harry. "This is going to be murder." He sighed and turned to Slughorn. "How long will this last Professor?"

"Hmm? Oh about a week Mr. Potter." He looked around the class and grinned. "Make sure you feed them properly and keep them in clean clothes etcetera, etcetera."

"Well that's just great. A four year old Malfoy attached to me for the rest of the week just what I always wanted. Why don't you just go one step further and shrink Voldermort as well. We'll have a party." Mumbled Harry.

"Oh cheer up Potter it's not that bad." Laughed Blaise.

"You may leave." Cried Slughorn when the bell rang signalling their next class.

"What have we got?" Asked Harry.

"Care of magical creatures." exclaimed Hermione excitedly.

They all made their way down to Hagrid's hut side by side.

**Hagrid's hut.**

" 'arry, Hermione. How 're you?" Bellowed Hagrid bouncing towards them.

"Hey Hagrid." Sighed Harry. Draco rested his head on Harry's and closed his eyes. "Draco do not fall asleep now."

"But Hawwy I is tiered."

" 'arry Is that Malfoy on your shoulder's?" Hagrid asked argument evident in his voice

"Yes It is and he likes the name Draco." Harry said automaticly. "Bloody Slughorn and his idea of fun. Total idiot that one."

"And is that Ron and Pansy?" He asked Hermione and Blaise pointing at the children clinging to them.

"Ah ha." Said Blaise. He reached up and pulled Ron from his shoulders bringing him to his waist. Ron just clung to his shirt looking fearfully at the Half-giant in front of them. "Ron this is Hagrid. Don't worry he won't hurt you. So Hagrid what we gonna do today."

"Oh yeah. I almost forgot." He pointed to a couple of boxes. "Sprites. They need feeding and cleaned. Split into four's." He informed the group of students.

Harry pulled Draco from his shoulders and placed him softly on the grass. Draco giggled and ran off towards one of the boxes. Harry was after him in no time making sure to keep within a safe distance. Draco shoved his hand into one of the boxes and began prodding the poor creature.

"Draco. Don't prod the sprites." Called Harry.

"Owwww. Hawwy It bit me." Cried Draco tears streaming down his face.

"I told you not to." Sighed Harry scooping the crying child into his arms. Draco wrapped his small arms around his neck and buried his face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." Sobbed Draco. Hermione came up behind them and stroked Draco's hair in a mothering manner.

"It's okay Draco Harry isn't mad." She whispered. Draco looked up and gave her a teary smile, he extended his arms to her and she smiled back. She pulled him from Harry's arms and sat down on the grass with him. "Shall we feed the Sprite?" She asked kindly. Draco nodded and Harry slumped on the grass sprite in hand. Pansy sat next to him and pulled some leaves and grass along with a few Beatles from a small box Hagrid had given her. She handed them to Harry and he smiled warmly down at her.

"Do you want to help Pansy?" She nodded and shoved some of the plants towards the tiny sprite. It pulled them from her tiny hands and consumed them quickly. Harry cleaned the sprite and placed it back in the box before the bell sounded from the school. They all collected their things and headed back to the castle to change their clothes.

**R&R criticism appreciated.**

**A/N:- Need a Beta reader any one up to it? If so send me a reply. It would also be helpful if the Beta reader could supply me with Ideas or sometimes write chapters if I'm not able to. I would like some one that is easy to talk to and fells free to share their opinion. **

_**Thanks for reading X. Kira Zabini .X**_


	5. Chapter 5

Again I own nothing you may recognise. I have simply change the personality's of J. fabulous characters.

I'm so sorry it took so long to update but had loads to do with exams and College etc...

Thank-you to my Fabulous Bet Scarlett Stoic you have been a great help.

Chapter five.

Dungeons.

"Harry, Harry. Where are you?" Hermione's voice echoed throughout Harryand Draco's dorm room. She had looked everywhere and couldn't find them.

"In here Hermione." Harry called from the bathroom. She let go of Pansy's hand and picked her up from the floor planting her on her hip. Heading to the bathroom, she moved pansy onto her back and pushed open the door.

"Harry?" She couldn't help but laugh at the scene unfolding in front of her, Harry was sitting cross legged in the middle of the floor a struggling Draco in his lap. He was trying to pull swimming trunks over the legs of the squirming child in his lap.

"Don't wanna go swimming. Can't swim." Draco was screaming. "Then I will just have to teach you to swim then." Harry's voice was strained as though he was trying to contain his anger against the child. "Hermione, Will you please help me?" She knelt down in front of them and looked Draco in the eye.

"Pansy and Ron are going to learn how to swim as well." She said in a maternal voice. "I'll make sure you're safe."

"But Uncle Sev normally teaches me new things." Cried Draco. "I want Uncle Sev." The tears were now streaming down his small yet still angular face.

"You think he means Snape?" Harry asked turning to Hermione with pleading eyes.

"Yes, Daddy calls him Snape, when they argue." Harry looked at Hermione.

"Looks like were going to have to convince Moony and Snape to come swimming." He sighed and turned back to Draco. "Okay Draco let me put on your trunks and we'll go get 'Uncle Sev'." He picked up Draco and pulled on his trunks and clothes. Then they all left together.

Outside Severus and Remus' room.

Knock, Knock.

Snape threw open the door. "What do you want?" he asked. His jaw dropped as he took in the sight before him. Moony came up behind him and gapped. Harry was standing with a four year old Draco comfortably placed on his hip. Behind him Hermione was standing playing with a four year old Pansy's hair. Next to her stood Blaise with four year old Ron on his shoulders pulling at Blaise's long hair.

"Uncle Sev." Cried Draco brining them both back to reality. Draco was reaching out to him and he automatically plucked him from Harry's arms. He stepped to one side and indicated for them to come in. Moony and Harry stayed close, sure not to wonder to far away and end up flying through the air again.

"Is someone going to explain what is going on?" Asked Snape.

"Mr. Zabini, Ron is tying your hair in knots." Moony pointed out. "Call me Blaise." He replied automatically.

"Yeah he's been doing that all day. It just brushes straight out." He smiled warmly.

"In that case you can call me Moony."

"Why Moony?" Asked Blaise.

"It was my Marauders name."

"And because he's a insupid wolf." Smirked Snape.

"Shhh." Moony whispered hitting Snape playfully. Everyone stared at each other stunned.

"Any way. It was that idiot of a potions professor. Please teach Potions again." Harry begged Snape. Every one laughed.

"Slughorn." Moaned Snape and Moony.

"Give them a potion and made them four again." Explained Blaise lifting Ron from his shoulder's and placing him on his hip.

"Why did you come here?" Asked Moony.

"Well we were going to teach them to swim." Harry glared playfully at Draco. "But Draco said he wanted 'Uncle Sev' too teach him." He smirked at Snape. "So, what you say Uncle Sev?"

"Potter you will never call me that again." Growled Snape.

"Now Severus, he's just playing. I think it's a wonderful idea." He smiled his eyes gold and filled with amusement.

"Shut up Wolf. Fine I'll go swimming." Smirked Snape. "You do realize it's going to be extremely hard with this bond in place."

"Well we can swim with them on our backs." Stated Hermione.

"Yeah you will just have to make sure not to swim to far away."

"ERM... I can't swim." Mumbled Moony scratching the back of his head.

"Oh... Then we'll have to teach you as well." Smiled Harry. Then he grinned evilly. "Snape you'll have to keep him up." Blaise and Hermione's laughs filled the room and they both fell onto the sofa holding their sides.

"Oh God. That should be a sight." Cried Blaise The ex-potions professor scowled. "If you don't shut up all of you I will not be helping." Growled Snape.

"Lets just go." Mumbled Moony blushing deeply. They all pulled themselves back together and left, heading for the Lake.

The Lake came into view and Draco, it seemed, couldn't contain his excitement. He let go of Harry's hand and started running towards the lake on his small legs, Harry chased after him, not wanting to go flying through the air and landing on a four year old, and picked him from the ground having no difficulty in catching up with him. He stopped at the edge of the lake waiting for the others to catch up. Harry sat on the ground Placing Draco on his lap and removing the small boys jeans and jumper.

When he had finished with Draco he began changing himself, he stood pulling his tee-shirt over his head and removing his shoes and Jeans. When he was done he turned to pick Draco from the ground and noticed Blaise staring at his chest.

"Ahem" Harry smirked when Blaise sprang out of his day dreaming.

"Sorry." He said, then "God I don't know how Draco managed living in the same room, I wouldn't be able to concentrate." He mumbled as Harry turned away not intending on him hearing.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked a grin spread across his face. Blaise blushed and turned away trying to cover it up by picking up Ron and focusing on him instead. Remus began laughing, well more like he doubled over and looked like he couldn't breathe, maybe Severus had poisoned him, no Severus was smirking at Remus as if he'd been the one to make him laugh so much. Harry shook his head and wondered towards the lake whilst exclaiming "Every ones gone mad!" Remus stood on the water edge looking fearful as every one else waded into the water until waist deep. "WAIT!" Blaise screamed in the general direction of Severus who had decided to go further into the water to see how far he could go before he lost the floor. However Snape wasn't listening and at that moment Remus went flying through the air towards him. Both men collided in the water forcing them both under the surface. Remus began thrashing wildly throwing his arms and legs in any direction in blind panic, looking for something solid he could cling to, he couldn't find the bottom of the river being a few inches shorter than Severus and began to panic even more. Eventually he hit something solid and used it to pull himself to the surface. He spluttered as he broke the surface expelling water from his lungs, he wrapped his arms and legs around his solid support and turned his head to see what he had grabbed.

"Oh Shit!" an angry Severus Snape stared back at him glowering with unkempt disdain.

"You brainless wolf!" He yelled, this only set the three laughing teenagers into uncontrollable fits of laughter as they doubled over holding their aching sides. "Get off of me." He tugged relentlessly at the werewolf's arms but he just clung on even harder.

"NO! I can't swim you old potions bat. This is your fault now you sort it out."

"MY FAULT?"

"Yes! You were the one who decided he would go to the deepr water, in the process breaking the 3 meter rule and forcing me to fly through the air towards you. Now take us back the others so I can stand."

"Fine." The Snake grumbled and began swimming towards the others one arm around Remus' waist. "Stupid Wolf not being able to swim."

"OK. If you two are quite finished." Harry Chuckled.

"I blame you Potter." Snape growled.

"You always do." Harry sighed. "Now can we start teaching this lot how to swim?"

Around an hour later.

"Hawwy! Hawwy look I can does it loooook." Draco shrieked in joy kicking out his little legs and propelling him self forward with his arms as he swam from Harry to Blaise. Harry let a small grin grace his features at Draco's antics and turned towards Remus.

"You imbecile, look even the toddlers have learnt quicker than you now kick your legs and use your arms at the same bloody time." Remus was still having difficulty swimming and kept clinging to Severus every two minutes.

"You can't teach a old dog new tricks." Remus cried exasperated. Harry just chuckled grabbed Draco and swam towards the two of them. "How's it going Remus?"

"Uncle Sev, watch what I can does."

"What I can do not does Draco," Severus reprimanded. "and very good maybe you could help Remus." He grumbled something about having more patience and turned back towards Remus who threw his arms around his neck.

"Maybe if you support his body and I'll show him the basic arm and leg movements rather than just expecting him to be able to swim when he's obviously terrified he'll drown?" Harry said to Severus.

"Why can't you support him?"

"Because I have to keep Draco within a three meter distance and I can't support his weight. I probably weigh about half of what he does."

"Maybe you should eat more then because he is the lightest person I have ever lifted." Both Remus and Harry blushed at this but none the less Severus supported Remus' weight and within minutes Remus was swimming like he had been for years.

"Well, today was a success." Hermione intoned happily as they all made their way back towards the castle.

"That it was." Blaise replied toweling his hair dry whilst he walked with Ron on his back. They all arrived back at the castle and went their separate ways but not before Draco threw himself at Severus and cried until he promised they would see each other tomorrow, after all they were scheduled to have DADA.

Draco and Harry's room – dungeons.

Draco and Harry were both ready for bed, Harry had bathed Draco and then left him on the floor to play with the muggle toy car as he left to have a quick shower and rid himself off the lake water. They were now sitting on Draco's bed as Harry read to Draco. Draco had insisted Harry read to him before they went to sleep and had proceeded to cry until Harry agreed. Harry was busy reading one of 'The Beedle the Bard' Wizarding Fairy tales, he was reading 'The warlock's Hairy Heart' Draco's favourite apparently, Harry had never read any of these stories and was awfully concerned by the violence in these stories and the fact Wizards told them to their Children from a young age. When Harry had finished telling the story he stood and tucked the blankets around Draco's small frame making sure he wouldn't get cold in the night before moving towards his own bed and turning out the light.

"Hawwy!"

"What is it Draco?"

"Me no like the dark." Draco sobbed, Harry sighed and turned on the light, clambering out of bed to sit on Draco's. "Sleep in Draco's bed." He smiled tearfully up at Harry tugging on his arm and lifting up the covers for Harry. Harry sighed and crawled under the covers.

"Fine but I'm turning out the light." He switched of the light and lay on his back, Draco lay his head on Harry's chest and reached a ting hand towards Harry's head wrapping his tiny fingers in his hair whilst sticking the other thumb in his mouth. "Just four days Harry four days."

* * *

Could be a while until next update but this is a longer chapter. I've started writing another chapter so it could be sooner than I'd planed.


	6. Authors Note!

Hello,

OK. So I'm really sorry. I realise I haven't updated in quiet a while, I've just been so busy with College and sticking to all my deadlines. I'm mostly done with Course work but revision will have to start soon.

I know people are going to hate me so much for this but I've decided to discontinue this Fan Fiction, well all of the Fan Fictions I have going at the moment actually. You see, although you may not be able to tell because I have such bad grammar and spelling, I am an English student and after reading over the ideas I had for these stories and the stories in general, I realised they aren't really that original, my sentence structure is all over the place, I really need to learn how to get my point across and add more dialogue, or maybe it was less, to my stories and so I'm discontinuing them, hopefully however, in the summer I should start to write some new stuff and I have my own original writing saved so I could possibly post those. In fact, anyone who wants to read those should let me know and if I get enough people, I'll post them.

So please don't hate me and I won't be putting this under complete as I know how annoying it is to start a Fan Fiction thinking it's complete and then getting to the end and realising it is discontinued.

Also if anyone needs a Beta let me know and I'll happily help anyone who needs it.

Love you all and thanks for sticking with me thus far (please don't hate),

Chloe-Lynne xx

P.S. Hugs for my Beta, I probably wouldn't have posted the last few chapters without her and I really wouldn't be considering posting anything in the future. I haven't really spoken to her since the last time I posted a chapter and I'm realllllly sorry but thank you so much for your help.


End file.
